gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Donner
Donner is a fuel extraction and processing planet where competing companies carry out turf wars among each other to carve out their own borders. This planet has an instinctive competitive nature which pays respect to the planet's origins. Originally known by the name Sovereignty, the planet was vetted for terraforming by a team of company and Terran Confederacy team members. The Venkath Onslaught made it impossible to safely ferry supplies to the region, so the investigators would need to fend for themselves. By the time contact with Sovereignty was made again, most of the team had turned on each other. The survivors refused to admit to what happened, but rumors among the media suggested that the members did what it took to survive. Since then, the planet has adapted a more fitting name: Donner. Since the planet's successful colonization and development, a species of hyper-aggressive creatures have become a representing creature of the planet, known for their aggression but also their intuition: the Throth. Politics Selerium Trade Known mostly for its extraction and artificial production of Selerium, Donner is considered an important military asset. Donner is visited by a large number of Republic patrols. There has been a great deal of disruptions to this production in its past. Due to poor relations between labor and employer, multiple workers strikes have been staged. Sit ins, strikes and sabotage are common practice even today. Reign of the Companies By large and far, Donner is considered a company planet. Despite being organized under an elected colonial governor, there are strong lobbyist influences in place by competing companies that leverage their influences for protectionist policies or public support or funds. Places of Interest Foundry Walls Having its origins around the settlement of Leppo, the Foundry Walls is a loose term of unconnected or worn wall segments that encompass the main colony and numerous facilities. Accessible through any number of entry points, the Foundry Walls are in themselves housing and resupply areas for stationed soldiers. Used as guard posts or resting points for passing patrols, the Foundry Walls is considered a barrier against the creatures of the jungle. Roanoke Founded at the mouth of the jungle, located by a number of deep caves and at the fork of a river. Making it ideal for a settlement, Roanoke showed promise and grew to several thousands in the first few months. Rapid expansion through the days and nights, deforestation and scouring the jungles for natural predators to protect the populace had garnered the wrath of the planet. Falling out of contact with Leppo, teams were dispatched to Roanoke, finding clear signs of conflict, resistance and signs of human death. No bodies were discovered. Roanoke was abandoned after, left to nature to deal with it what it may, and served as a grissly warning of what Donner was. Gallery FoundryWalls.jpg|Foundry Walls: a measure of defense against the predators of the jungle. Roanoke.jpg|Roanoke: the vanished colony. JunglePatrol.jpg|A jungle patrol carried out by a company to scour the immediate area for danger to protect a facility from angered labor or vicious beasts. Common Use Donner '''has a '''CONDITIONAL Common Use policy. You are free to create characters and organizations that make their home or do business here, but must pass influential events through its owner first. Credits Planet artwork is hosted on Wallpaperbackgrounds. You can find the original source here. Foundry Walls is hosted on Deviantart, and made by TitusLunter. You can find the original source here. Roanoke is hosted on Deviantart, and made by TheRealSCRATCH. You can find the original source here. Jungle Patrol is hosted on Deviantart, and made by TomEdwardsConcepts. You can find the original source here. Category:Planets